In the field of computer networks, “middle tier” refers to the processing that takes place in an application server that sits between a user's machine and a database server. A middle tier server typically performs business logic. For example, an order management middle-tier system, which services an order entry application for a trade order involving financial products (e.g., stocks, bonds, etc.), is typically implemented using a code based approach involving orchestration of various activities, such as business logic execution and data retrieval services. This code based approach results in an increased effort to implement, test and maintain the system during its lifespan.